


Under The Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: BoyxBoy, Detective Ed, Doppelganger, Edward is a sassy blonde, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Roy is a lazy bastard, Vampire!Roy, Vampires, Werewolves, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang is a vampire and Edward Elric is his target. Roy thought that going after the blonde would suffice as a good meal. But he quickly learned that he was wrong when Edward speaks to him. </p>
<p>And Edward quickly learns that he's made a grave mistake getting involved with a vampire. </p>
<p>Especially an attractive vampire holds an important secret to the blonde's fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Moonlight

_“Mom? Why are you crying?" A small blonde child asked. His mother, with chestnut brown hair, and turquoise colored eyes stared at her son._

_"Oh, Edward. What are you doing up still?" She asked kindly, ignoring his question. Golden eyes flickered up to look at her._

_"I had to use the bathroom." He replied. His mother nodded._

_"Mom?" He questioned._

_"Why were you crying?" He asked curiously. His mother turned to face her precious child. She gave him a bright smile._

_"I'm fine Ed." He walked towards her, and hugged her. The gentle mother scooped her son up into her arms, hugging him close to her._

_“It's because I fell in love Ed.” She finally said after a few minutes of silence. The little boy looked at him._

_“Love?” He asked. She nodded._

_"Love is a beautiful thing. But, it can also be painful. Very, very painful.”_

_“Never fall in love Roy.” A woman told her son, as she lay dying. Her fingers were entangled with her now dead husband._

_“But why mother?” He questioned._

_“Because being in love is hell.” And that was all his mother said before he was ripped from her hold, by a man. He had green hair, and blood red eyes, with sharp white fangs. He evilly grinned at the raven headed child in his arms before biting into his finger and forcing his blood down the child’s throat. The boy looked at the scary man, as he felt immense pain everywhere. He looked to his mother for help, but she was dead now._

_Never fall in love. It hurts like the sun burning your skin._


End file.
